Never Let It Go To Her Heart
by MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus
Summary: COMPLETE Lily Evans and her friends are the most wanted girls at school for a reason. They never break the ten rules. But what happens when Lily does?
1. Rule Number One: Never Be Easy

Never Let It Go To Your Heart  
  
Wow, my fist ever A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I just wanted to let you all know that I am on my sister's laptop. It's a Windows computer. So unless she's here (from college on break) I won't be able to post any stories. That is, unless I can get her to do it. But we'll see. I have a lot of FF I'm working on. like 15 or so. All of them have different plots. This is one I recently started. I hope you think its okay. So Review!  
  
Declaimer: Everyone knows that this all belongs to JK Rowling except the main song is Tim McGraw's and his peoples and I own the plot kind of. And if I did own it I wouldn't be posting it on ff, I'd be getting a pay check and I'd be at my beach house working on my tan.  
  
Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, and Amelia Bones, are the most wanted girls at Hogwarts. This is all because they never break the Ten Rules. But Lily finds herself breaking them and having her life go crazy!  
  
Everywhere I go, they're starin' at her Every man I know, they want to have her I guess I oughta be a jealous man I look the other way they're hittin' on her Every night and day, they telephone her They try to get to her but I know they can't 'Cuz she never lets it go, to her heart She never lets it go, that far When they start talkin' she starts walkin', Right back to my arms She can turn every head, but she never lets it go to her heart  
  
Never Lets It Go To Her Heart~ Tim McGraw  
  
Rule Number One: Never Be Easy  
  
Three girls walked along the Hogwarts Express, strutting like they owned the place. The boy's watched and the girl's sneered at the breath taking, blond, brunette, and red-head trio. Amelia Bones had brown hair, and gray eyes with a foxy grin. Dorcas Meadowes had blond hair with brown eyes and a playful smile. Lily Evans had red-auburn hair, extraordinary green eyes, with a sexy flip of her hair and an I-don't-care-what-you-think look to her. Their normal attire consisted of jeans and dark shirts; blue, red, black, and green, because white is too preppie. This particular day they were wearing hip-hugging bell bottoms, faded in the back. Amelia had a blood red shirt with her favorite slogan, 'Label Jars Not People', Dorcas a black shirt with orange letter saying, 'This Is My Costume,' and Lily evens had on her favorite V-cup, green and brown Mudd shirt.  
They found a compartment while Lily finished telling a Muggle joke she'd learned in the summer. The girl's were laughing their hardest when the Marauders walked into the compartment. James Potter had beautiful hazel eyes, cute messy black hair, and a mischievous smirk. Remus Lupin had sandy brown hair, pale blue eyes and a charming smile. And lastly, Sirius Black had perfectly set black hair, deep blue eyes, and a laid back grin. "Hey lovely ladies," Sirius began, "it is a pleasure to be in your-"  
  
"Don't even think about finishing that," Lily cut in.  
  
"How are the hottest ladies at Hogwarts?" Sirius tried again.  
  
"We were just fine."  
  
"Yeah, until now," Amelia added.  
  
"And why is that?" James asked sitting down in between Sirius and Remus smirking at the girls while putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Because," Lily said as though it were obvious. "You three are here." Remus got up and sat next to Amelia. Lily didn't like this so she got up to give him a piece of her mind when.  
  
"Get out of my seat Sirius!" "No can do Lily," Sirius grinned, "but there's a seat by Prongs." Just great, Lily thought, Potter! She sat down as far away from him as possible.  
  
"I don't bite," he said moving closer to her.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure I believe you Potter."  
She looked over at her friends. They got to sit next to who they liked. And what did she get? Potter. At least they strongly believed in the first rule.  
  
"Fancy. you and me. and." Sirius cocked his eye brows.  
  
"Not really," Dorcas said removing his arm from her shoulder.  
  
"Where's Peter?"  
  
"Who cares?" (A/N: True that!)  
  
"I do," Dorcas said. (A/N: Boo!")  
  
"Yeah," Amelia agreed, "he's dead sexy." (A/N: Sometimes she's dumb () Remus looked over at her in disbelief, Lily just laughted. She turned towards James who was staring at her.  
  
"I know I'm hot but," Lily smirked and so did James. "That's code for stop looking at me Potter."  
  
"You know," James began putting his arm around her. "I'm the most wanted guy at Hogwarts."  
  
"No you're not!" Sirius protested.  
  
"Yes he is!" "Yes I am!" Lily and James said together.  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"It's the same reason why Lily and I are the most wanted people at Hogwarts," James said.  
  
"Yeah Black," Lily continued for James. "It's because everyone knows that you have the hots for Dorcas and you'll kick any guys ass that goes near her. So if you act the way you do, no girl will want you."  
  
"Damn you both," Sirius said turning back to his conversation with Dorcas. Lily laid back and stared at the ceiling, closing her eyes and resting. Suddenly she felt warmth. Opening her eyes she found James practically on top of her. Her legs in between his, and his arms around her body.  
  
"You're hot shit Evans," he smirked.  
  
"I know that," she said playfully messing with his hair. He looked down at her and winked. "But I'd watch you language around me right now."  
  
"How do you figure that?" James asked mocking Sirius' tone.  
  
"Because I am in the position now to make your future Flavor of the Week very upset with your baggage." And it was true, her knee was perfectly placed to crack open the family jewels (A/N: I've always wanted to say that, and I did today at school () . He noticed it quickly and got off of her.  
  
"Maybe another time Potter," Lily smiled as though she meant it. And the scary thing was; part of her did.  
  
All right! What a pain. I have to read that ^^ off of a piece of paper. Don't buy iMacs if you want to post on FF. Anyway, I would greatly appreciate nice reviews, I'm only 13 after all. ( 


	2. Rule Number Two: Never Been Seen Without...

Chapter Two: Rule Number Two: Never Be Seen Without Your Friends  
  
Okay I get to give you another chapter. I know I only got one review but everyone's got to start somewhere and besides its 10:40 lol I hope you like this story. I like writing it but I adore reading it too. Do you ever find yourself reading something you wrote weeks after you wrote it and think 'holy crap that's so cool! Did I think of that?' ? I do lol Well here you go.  
  
Rule Two: Never Be Seen Without Your Friends  
  
James had been ignoring her for some strange reason, beyond her comprehension. He didn't jump into a 'relationship' like previous years. In fact he didn't do anything at all. He was rarely seen with more than one girl, if any. Lily noticed him watching her, staring at her more like. He always seemed to have the same note book when he sees her. She didn't know what it was, or what it was for. When she thinks about it, she doesn't know much about James. Plus, she made no effort to learn anything. So how could she hate him? She was deep in those thoughts one day after dinner, sitting up in her dormitory with Dorcas and Amelia.  
  
"I'm going down to the common room," Lily announced.  
  
"But Lily! Number two!"  
  
"Number two?" she asked without thinking.  
  
"Rule number two! Never be seen without your friends."  
  
"Oh," Lily said, " okay, but don't worry. It's just the common room. I'll talk to Marlene if she's there."  
  
"All right," they said in unison getting back to their Potions essay.  
  
"Be back a little bit later," Lily opened the door and walked out of the girls section of the tower, down to the common room. She walked around for a little while, smiling without looking too closely at who the person was. Hell, she already broke the first rule, but telling Potter, 'maybe another time.' And hell, what's one more rule? Two out of ten rules broken? That's still all right.  
  
It started right then, Lily changed. After a week or two she now found herself walking alone to classes and to places like lunch, making up excuses and telling her friends that she'd be right behind them. Then making up more excuses like a teacher held her back, she went to flirt with a couple of guys or something. They hated Lily and James fighting. So the further they were away from each other the better. Weekends and after school hours were spent on the grounds enjoying the cool autumn breeze. She forgot about all the troubles at home, her homework her friends, her popularity, and James Potter. But not for long..  
  
Lily was sitting under her favorite tree one Saturday afternoon. She smiled watching the leaves falling down and laughed as the giant squid would get frustrated with the cold weather. She listened to the birds, she sat only thirty yards away from the Forbidden Forest. She laid back and closed her eyes. She was wearing a pair of bell bottoms, just longer so they could keep her warm, her black shirt was covered up by her favorite Braves sweat shirt.  
  
She'd loved American Baseball ever since she was ten. Even though she missed most of the season because of school, she'd ask her parents to keep her posted. And when she'd go home after Hogwarts, her parents would take her to fifteen Braves games; just enough to keep her content.  
  
"We've got to stop meeting like this Evans," said a voice in her ear. (A/N: Guess who!)  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
"Nothing," he said laying down next to her. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just trying to make conversation."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So. about what you said before."  
  
"Enlighten me, what did I say before?"  
  
"You said, 'maybe another time, Potter.'"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I was just wondering." James trailed off. Lily looked at him smugly and laughed.  
  
"Aww, does little Jamie Potty have a crush on mean ol' Evans?"  
  
"You're so hot."  
  
"No," Lily said seriously. "I'm really cold, it's getting chilly out here. You think I loved autumn so much that I wouldn't mind the chilly weather."  
  
"Autumns my favorite season, then summer, winter, and spring."  
  
"Why do you like summer so much?"  
  
"Because my parents take me to America, and there is a lot of fun stuff to do there."  
  
"Don't you mean 'a lot of fun people to do there'?"  
  
"Aw," he propped up on one arm so he could look at her. "I know I only want to do one person right now."  
  
"Come off it."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"No, Sirius is serious."  
  
"That joke is so old."  
  
"Like your mom." (A/N: Sorry about that. Even though I'm a girl I find myself saying that a lot. It's weird but it works. *bows head* I'm an immature kid)  
  
"Fair enough," James laughed and so did Lily.  
  
"Sorry," Lily began, "I just can't help myself."  
  
"I love you and nobody else," James said singing to the tune of the song.  
  
"Do you like that song?"  
  
"It's all right. I like some others more. But it's all good, you know?"  
  
"You know what Potter," Lily said smugly making herself face him. "I could see wh the whole female population adores you."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily said getting up. "Besides the fact that you're arrogant, stupid, a moron, immature, egotistic, self-absorbed, stupid, up in the clouds, an idiot, some other words that are mean, and many other things I can't think of.. Besides all that, you're kind of cute."  
  
She ruffled his hair and started walking towards the castle. Breaking the rules was so much fun. Or was it? She looked back at James who was staring at her grinning. She shook her head in confusion and walked back into the castle, eager for food. Only to run into someone..  
  
"Hello Lily."  
  
"Severus."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Just fine, you?"  
  
"Peachy, do you fancy Potter?" (A/N: Is it just me or is fancy such an awesome word! I am so American if you can't tell)  
  
"Uh, no. there's just the small fact that comes to mind that maybe you forgot: HE. IS. MY. ENEMY. I CAN. NOT. STAND. AND. WILL. NEVER. STAND. THE. SIGHT. OF. JAMES. POTTER."  
  
"You rang?" James said putting his arms around her neck and kissing her cheek. "Snivellus. Jolly good to see you old chap. Go to be off now. You know Gryffindors, always have things to do, people to see. Wait I said it the wrong way, people to do and things to see. Oh well, say goodbye to Evans." (A/N: That just seems like something James would say, 'people to do'. I think that's cute. So I'll do something about it.)  
  
James pulled Lily away in his arms, leaving Severus scowling.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said slyly. "As much as I like a good show, you didn't have to do that. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know that," James said.  
  
"Good," she smiled after leaving a kiss on his cheek and winking flirtatiously at him. Then see walked into the Great Hall, leaving a shocked James Potter behind her.  
  
Okay, I'm done. That took a while. But I liked it. Okay that's all I have in store for tonight. I've got rules that she breaks in every chapter. As far as I can see now it's only going to be 10 chapters long. Unless I come up with a good idea, or all you girls out there give me more rules. My brain is fried. I hope you like it. Review.  
  
And even if my name is long, I'll write it.  
  
Happy Thanksgiving,  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus  
  
PS: If you haven't seen the movie trailer for PoA you're missing out. In fact. I'm going to watch it again. Sirius could be better looking. but the movies going to be awesome all the same! Good night! 


	3. Rule Number Three: Never Look Him In The...

Chapter 3: Rule Number Three: Never Make Eye Contact.  
  
Ten rules not meant to be broken. But Lily Evans doesn't think it's that big of a deal. But of course. it is.  
  
Thanks for the really really really nice reviews! Because I love both of you thanks a lot. I really think Sirius should be played by Keanu Reeves.. oh my goodness. Excuse me while I wipe the drool off my chin. lol. Anyway, thanks and I hope you enjoy what happens next. James wins this little match. It might be long or short depends on what I think of. I'm writing this moments before I post it. I usually have it written and I copy it onto this computer. Let's see what I can do.  
  
Claimer: Once again this belongs to WB and JK and the main song its McGraw's wonderful song. I own the plot when it comes to the content and the events. Except anything remotely related to the HP series. Wow, there's a shocker! Almost wet my pants during my surprising assessment  
  
Rule Number Three: Never Makes Eye Contact  
  
After their last encounter Lily was becoming just as stupid as those mind-less girls that faint when James Potter smiles. But Lily Evans would never go that far. He would never know that she had a slight, teeny tiny, crush on him. No madder what she was stronger than that. However she continued to walk to class alone, taking the scenic route (A/N: scenic? Did I tell you all how my phonics game didn't work, lol jk but I still can't spell) The year was going by fairly quickly. It was two weeks before Christmas, and like always Lily was staying at Hogwarts (A/N: Not that she minded, I mean come on it's a huge castle! With magic and all that.. who wouldn't want to live there? *dreamy eyes*)  
  
She was staring at James one day in Charms. She didn't notice that Sirius spotted her and told James. Looking back at her he grinned and her face went more red then her hair.  
  
(A/N: Is redder a word? As in, "her face went redder then her hair" oh well. That line is as over used as the Sirius-serious pun.. but hey I didn't get much sleep last night)  
  
Poor Professor Flitwick was trying to get their attentions. But in the end he just gave them the last 5 minutes of class to quietly. Lily sat there trying with all her might not to keep looking at James' cute messy black hair. When the bell rang James gathered his things and started walking, but Lily sat there.  
  
"Hello," James said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Hi," she said so unlike herself. At first she was following the rule. At first she wasn't looking him in the eyes.  
  
"You going to sit here all day or what?"  
  
"Right, just thinking." she trailed off getting her things and making her way towards the door.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Just things, normal girl things," he grinned at her and she smiled. "I don't want you to miss lunch. Go ahead, I'll catch you later."  
  
"I'll walk you up to the common room."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I know," James shrugged. "But I want to."  
  
Lily and James didn't talk on the way to the common room. She dropped her books off and came back down and seeing James sitting on the couch laid back.  
  
"Before we go," James started and Lily sat down next to him on the couch. "I want to ask you something, if you don't get mad. But before then, I want to tell you something, if you don't get mad."  
  
"I can't promise I won't get mad, Pot-James."  
  
"Well," he said with a faint smile. "Can you at least promise that you won't get mad until we finish lunch."  
  
"I s'pose."  
  
"Well," he searched for the words. "I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry for acting well. like myself for the past couple of years. And I just really want you to answer my question."  
  
"Go on then," she tried to smile.  
  
"The other day, well many days ago. you told me what you hate about me. And well, I was just wondering if there is anything you like about me"  
  
He looked over at her hopefully. She hadn't thought about this before, but yes she could have things to say about James, many things in fact.  
  
"Sure there is," she smiled and he smiled back. "I like your sense of humor. Even though sometimes it's dirty jokes you say, they are good to hear when you're upset. I just wanted to let you know that all those times when I was mad at you, well those jokes helped me get over it."  
  
He looked up at her confused. Most of the time he was just doing that to get a good laugh and maybe get her more upset. What a backfire.  
  
"It's true. But on a more physical note. I like a lot of other things. I like your arms. So strong,' she pulled one around her. "It makes me feel warm and safe. And you hands. They are so big and they fit in mine perfect. I also just love you hair, it's so cute! Don't ask me why, it just is."  
  
She was going to take a leap here. She was going to.,  
  
"And your eyes," her voice softened as she looked up and him. "I could get lost in them." Hell with the rules, she thought to herself. "And your lips are so soft. Just so," she didn't finish instead she kissed him. But within three seconds of their kiss..,  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Huh?" She jumped off of James and walked into Dorcas and Amelia.  
  
"What are you doing with . James?" One word: busted. "Up to your dormitory right now, meeting!"  
  
James sat their confused. But then again it wasn't that surprising, he kissed Lily Evans and that was well worth anything that could happen to him.  
  
"Lily! What do you think you're doing with a guy. I mean, a guy is a guy but without telling us that you and Potter.?" Dorcas was disgusted.  
  
"I'm sorry girls, but I think I'm in." Lily was got off.  
  
"You are not in love!" Amelia screamed. "James Potter is your worst enemy. Lily wake up and smell the coffee. James Potter doesn't want long time love, he wants a good snog partner."  
  
"I won't believe that."  
  
"Oh and why not?"  
  
"Because he has been chasing me all year."  
  
"But he was with another girl last night."  
  
"I don't care! It doesn't matter what you all think. I don't care about your stupid rules anymore, and I don't care about being hurt. Just because I think I might love him doesn't mean I wouldn't use him for a snog partner."  
  
She stormed out of the room and down to the Great Hall. She grabbed a turkey sandwich and left the castle; she was tired off all this crap. She broke three of the dumbest rules ever made up. And worse of all she didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she regretted breaking the rules, or if she thought it was her destiny.  
  
Well, there it is! Isn't it awesome! I'm going to sit down today and write most of my stories. First chapters for a couple of them. I'll be off deciding which stories I think should go on her. I have a 60+ story and I am way to lazy to write this now. I might just wait until Christmas when I have plenty of time to be lazy while my sister gives me all rights to her laptop. Oh well, I hope you liked it. If you don't necessarily like this way of L/J magic then read some of the other stories I'm putting up. I have some Sirius/Lily that I might put up. I have some post Hogwarts stuff. And my own little invention where Lily and James never die. It's very entertaining really, because Harry is a snob, lol. Well, take care, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, please review, and have a happy thanksgiving.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus  
  
Off to another story. adios mi amigos! 


	4. Rule Number Four: Never Flirt With The S...

Chapter Four: Rule Number Four: Never Flirt With The Same Guy Three Times  
  
Okay, I don't own the characters, but I kind of own what they do. You know what I mean. This belongs to JK and her friends. what a shocker!  
  
Okay my TOTALLY awesome reviewers. I have this already written down. It'll just take a minute.. or twenty.. but I appreciate you all so much!  
  
In no specific order:  
  
Lightbulbs~ Yes! I am sorry I just want to post a lot of my stories. Thanks for reviewing I hope you enjoy. And I'm sorry to everyone for not being good at Shout Outs.  
  
Lil'minix-Dee~ I know. She is a biatch. I hate being mean because I have a positive attitude most of the time. Enjoy!  
  
Evanstar of Darkness~ I just thought of it out of nowhere. Well, actually I was listening to Tim McGraw while cleaning and the song came on! My inspiration. The idea popped into my mind, because it made me think about Lily and James, so I wrote a basic summary and I tried to see what I could do with it. Thanks, I know they're conceited, and she has no right to say I am too-she doesn't know me. Thanks for the review and I hope I answered your question.  
  
Jade eyes1~ Exactly what I was bringing across. I get so happy when I read reviews and that reviewer just made me feel so bad! Enjoy and thanks.  
  
Sunny~ Thanks a bunch. I felt offended and wasted my time but I'm kind of glad now. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!  
  
Beatrix~ Yeah, I know about the mistakes. That's what I get from not sleeping enough. No excuse, I'll keep that in mind, thanks for bringing it to my attention.. well, it was but thanks for making it totally obvious. Thanks!  
  
Angelbud2233~ Thanks for all your support. *wolf calls* Keanu Reeves! Lol I just want him to be more like the way JK made him. Thanks for that clap. It made me feel great to know that you and so many agreed. Enjoy!  
  
Optical Illusions~ Different? Yeah, that's me, lol. I really hate the fact that they started dating at 17. I know that's young but they only died a few years later. So I want to stretch it out as much as possible without making it totally bizarre. Thank a lot! Enjoy!  
  
Lightbulbs make good pets~ lol I love your pen name. Yeah, I try to make her sharp witted. The dementor is creepy. MEEP! Lol I cannot wait for June though!  
  
Jitz~ Sorry for the late thanks. But I decided I owed you all a thanks. I love reviews.. hehe. Lily's getting there. Trust me : ) I know. if I had it my way, they would have never died. Thanks again and enjoy!  
  
I-love-animals~ Thanks a lot. I try to avoid them but that one I just couldn't. I had to yell!  
  
Twelvegrimmauldplace~ Thanks for your review. I think I will do that. Hope you enjoy. And thanks for telling me how to work ff lol.  
  
Wow! Thank you all so much. And the ones I missed, thanks too. But I'll do it properly next chapter. Which I should post again in December. I have two projects due in early December so I cannot spend as much time as I want to. Lol Oddly enough one of them is a bio on JK Rowling, cool ain't it? Lol  
  
Well, here's another chapter. I had fun making this one:  
  
Rule Number Four: Never Flirt With The Same Guy Three Times  
  
Dorcas and Amelia were going home for Christmas break. And to avoid the awkward time where they almost asked Lily to go home with them, Lily announced she was staying. The day before break, while everyone was packing, Lily was in the common room reading. Nobody was in there, but it was still loud because the Marauders were across the room, no doubt planning a prank.  
  
"Oi, Sirius. Could you ask Lily something for me?"  
  
"Enough said," Sirius silenced him and walked over to Lily. "Hello Lils."  
  
"Oh, hi Sirius. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just chilling, you know."  
  
"Groovy." (AN: The '70's okay? Austin Powers ring a bell? Lol)  
  
"Yeah," he laughed and so did she. "So what are you doing for Christmas?"  
  
"I just owled my mother last night. I'm staying here."  
  
"Cool," was all he said.  
  
"James wanted to know?" Sirius nodded sheepishly. "Pardon me." Lily got up and walked towards James. He didn't look up, but when he did he took a double take.  
  
"Hey Lily."  
  
"You could have asked me yourself," Lily said sitting down next to him.  
  
"I know but. I didn't want to get you into more trouble."  
  
"It's cool."  
  
"Groovy," nobody laughed this time. "So um.. Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, me and you and-er-what I mean to say is, do you want to go with me?"  
  
She smiled at him and put her arm around his shoulder, burring her face into him. Looking up she pulled herself onto his lap grinning. She played with his hair, trying desperately to stop it from standing up.  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"What?" James asked. "What does that have to do with Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering."  
  
"Oh, well it's green. Like your eyes. What's your's?"  
  
"Hazel, like your eyes." Lily looked into his eyes, as he leaned into kiss her. Quickly she pulled away and started laughing. "That was so corny James. My favorite color is red. In fact, I'm not ever sure if hazel is a color." (AN: Is it?)  
  
This caused everyone but James to start laughing. She broke the fourth rule.  
  
"Sorry! So sorry James," she laughed. "Will you even forgive me?"  
  
"Hogsmeade?" Lily was barely standing up she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you there."  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry James," Lily said flirting yet again. "Sorry babe, but I've decided I wanted to go with Remus." She pulled herself up and pushed Remus into a chair, sitting on him.  
  
"What?" Remus and James said at the same time.  
  
"Play along," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"You're hurting him," he whispered back. She started laughing like they were flirting.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. But tell him to ask me to another Hogsmeade weekend. I don't want to go on a date this weekend. I will hang out with him if he wants, though."  
  
Lily got up and walked over to James. She blew in his ear sending chills down his spine. Then she walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Good night everyone!"  
  
She pretended to walk up the stairs but stopped so she could listen to James.  
  
"What the hell Remus?"  
  
"She told me what she wanted you to do."  
  
"Then hell do you mean?" Sirius asked taking James' side, as all best friends should do.  
  
"She said she wants to go to Hogsmeade with us. She doesn't want to go on a date yet. She said try again next Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"So there's nothing going on?"  
  
"No," Remus said standing up. "She only started laughing because she wanted to make you jealous James. It's just that obvious. You do know she really really likes you don't you Prongs?"  
  
Remus got up and walked up the stairs. James let out a wolf call. He was smiling broadly all week, until the Hogsmeade weekend came.  
  
Okay, I know that they wouldn't go to Hogsmeade when everyone went home during break. But this is my story! Hehe. James was mad at Remus, maybe you couldn't tell. Anyway, like I said, keep reviewing and in early December I'll post the next chapters to my story. I started this awesome new story. It's called: Author's Just Want To Have Fun. And I really do have fun. I lock the Marauders in the common and I torture them. No they don't get hurt but I have to decide who I'm going to marry. It has to last at least a week, and they can along get out of the room when Lily and James admit their love. It's really funny. I'll post it when I feel like it. Maybe right now! Thanks and Review.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus 


	5. Rule Number Five: Never Kiss a Most Want...

Chapter 5: Never Kiss a Most Wanted Guy  
  
Sorry for the long wait. I finally got a burst of inspiration while on my way to the movies. The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King is a great movie! If you haven't watched it you're missing out. Except Aragorn makes out with his girlfriend in the last scene—bad!!! Okay on to the story and I should be posting more to There Goes My Life and definitely some more to Lost In Love and In You Eyes. I'm still kind of wondering about there goes my life. Because for the next couple chapters I can go "Those three words" and "those two words" and "that one word" but I don't know if it can be four chapters long. If you've read both PLEASE let me know what you think I'm confused here. Thanks. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy.  
  
Rule Number 5: Never Kissed a Most Wanted Guy  
  
Lily walked along the snow-covered grounds of Hogsmeade. There was no place she'd rather be. It was a magical sight that took her breath away. Even the Shrieking Shack that sat alone in the valley looked calm and beautiful with its white roof. Down on the fence which rested on the top of a hill, and sat above the Shack is where she decided to sit. It was a short distance away but she didn't dare go closer.  
  
She was officially tired of being the 'most wanted.' Dorcas and Amelia's goodbye was as pleasant as she expected. They handed her a piece of paper with the rules; those that were underlined, she had already broken. It's not like she would break the fifth rule anytime soon.  
  
"Scary place isn't it?" said a hoarse voice behind her, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Remus," she turned around to see her mild friend. "Not really. I mean, it can't be hunted like they all say."  
  
Remus just shrugged and sat down next to her on the fence.  
  
"How are you?" Lily attempted to make conversation.  
  
"Just fine," he replied shortly.  
  
"Dare I ask where the other Marauders are?" Lily smirked and Remus looked at her with weary eyes.  
  
"I could tell you," he sighed, "but then I'd be lying."  
  
"You don't say," she looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Well," he said getting off the fence. "I might know where they are." He smirked putting emphasis on the "might." Lily smiled at the thought of finding James and followed him around Hogsmeade. Finally she sighed as they decided to go into the Three Broomsticks and to continue to look for James later.  
  
They ordered two butterbeers and sat down at a table. Lily searched the crowd for James, and wonder where he was. She longed to see him now; and she wouldn't hide it. She wanted to see the way his messy black hair fell into his eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes and that charming grin—she barely realized that Remus was talking to her.  
  
"Lily," he said softly. "I'll be right back."  
  
She nodded and went back to her crowd searching. About two minutes later a guitar could be heard. She turned her head and gasped. There sat her long- waited-for James Potter with the rest of the Marauders. Sirius, like James, had a guitar, Remus had a keyboard and Peter was on the drums. James smiled at her while searching for his finger spots. She cocked an eyebrow as he started playing an amazing song. Suddenly James voice could be heard throughout the store.  
  
"Every kiss, before this, was nothing but a waste of breath; and every 'I love you' was just a whoop-de-do, never knew what I missed, before this."  
  
"Du-du-du-du," Sirius and Remus rang in the back round.  
  
"Yeah, and every love song, before you came along, was always about someone else; and every star was just a wish too far, always the weariest, yeah before this."  
  
He strummed his guitar elegantly and Lily watched in amazement. She never knew. She didn't know a lot of things in fact.  
  
"And the way things go, you never know, you never know, you never know. And everything we ever dreamed lies, before me and you."  
  
The girls were searching around intently, looking for James' distraction. Not once, did their eyes fall on Lily. James was enchanting her.  
  
"People say," he continued. "It's not every day, that you find the perfect fit. But when I fell for you, I felt the utter truth; Cupid was a myth, before this. And the way things go you never know, you never know, you never know. And everything we ever dreamed lies before me and you. Yeah."  
  
"Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du yeah yeah, " Sirius and Remus sang.  
  
Sirius' guitar solo came next, which the girls fancied.  
  
"And the way things go, you never know, you never know, you never know. And everything we ever dreamed lies before me and you. Yeah before me, (Sirius and Remus: "Before me, before me,"), me and you."  
  
A long pause of music and girls cheering could not only be heard by Lily. She heard her heart too.  
  
"Me and you," their eyes met. She smiled causing him to smile as he finished the song. When he sat his guitar down he ran through the cheering crowd, not stopping for anyone. Lily was waiting for him and the other Marauders. When he did, neither could stop smiling.  
  
'This is what I want,' Lily thought to herself. 'James is what I want.'  
  
"How did you like Jamesie's song Lil?" Sirius asked amused. "He wrote it for you."  
  
Lily's heart gave a jump and she watched James go pink.  
  
"I love it!" she exclaimed making him smile. She looked up at James Potter. That really great guy that had been chasing her for the past years. The one that she use to think of as a rival for top marks; not anymore though. James looked down at her and blushed slightly.  
  
"But," Lily remembered, and turned to Remus. "You said you didn't know where they were. You lied to me Rem!"  
  
"Well," Remus said upset with himself. "James just really wanted me to bring you here. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Lily looked at James and smiled; then nodded towards Remus. James went, if possible, even more pink. He shrugged it off. He had to, because Sirius was there and well—  
  
"Yes," Sirius hurried the conversation along, obviously wanting to embarrass James further. "He kind of made some of it up. He hasn't kissed you so he made that up. Right Jamesie-boy," he elbowed his best friend in the ribs in a brotherly way.  
  
Lily was over-come by all the emotion she was feeling. All the emotion he was feeling. All the emotion they both had because of each other. So—  
  
"I can change that," she said. Before he could think about it, she pressed her lips lightly on his. She smiled pulling away and became very amused looking at James' face. She had felt something there. Did he? She watched him get triumphant pats-on-the-back from Sirius and Peter.  
  
"See ya," she whispered in his ear; and was gone. (AN: If you don't ever read an AN please read the one below if you read There goes my life!)  
  
Okay! I hope that was worth the wait. James was the main parts just to let you know. Whenever I said, "Sirius and Remus sang.." that's when they sang. The rest was Jamesie! To Lily! Yay! Anyway, I love that song. It's "Before You and Me," by Shedaisy—I think I spelled that right. Anyway. I should probably do some more. Please tell me if I should do 4 chapters in There Goes My Life. It's either me doing four and getting them together or me doing more and having them date. Possibly doing four. I guess, I mean...hmm... I have the ideas already. And the next chapter would skip a lot of time if I did. Oh well. You'll know, or you'll let me know. I'm so bad!  
  
AN: I have 3 different ways of writing this story: 1) Four chapter-they get together 2) Lily and James just act out and try to get together any way I throw out 3) James' cousin comes to Hogwarts and is out for Lily's heart.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus Aragorn! Go Frodo and Aragorn—Legolas is cute—I'll give him that. But I still got the love for Aragorn/Viggo! 


	6. Rule Number Six: Never Let Them See You ...

Chapter 6: Never Let Them See You Cry  
  
I've been a busy bee. I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. and whoever she decides to share them with. But not me. I'm just a poor girl that has a lot more plot bunny bites then you :-p just playing. Here we go! Thanks for the reviews  
  
Chapter Six: Never Let Them See You Cry  
  
Lily stared out the window in her room; Dorcas and Amelia had gotten to school a little while ago. They were down in the kitchen now; Lily was waiting for them to return. She, like normal, was thinking about James, and the kiss. She'd watched him walk around the rest of the break with a goofy smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Lily turned to see Dorcas and Amelia laughing as they walked into the room. Lily smiled and they smiled back.  
  
"Lils," Dorcas sat on her bed. "You kissed him didn't you?"  
  
Lily nodded sheepishly.  
  
"You know," Amelia said putting an arm around Lily. "We've been thinking about it. James isn't that bad."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"We have actually started getting used to the idea of Lily Potter," laughed Dorcas.  
  
"Well," Lily fought back a giggle. "I wasn't thinking ahead that far. I mean, he hasn't asked me out."  
  
"Yet," Amelia smiled. "I know it's coming."  
  
"And you'll be okay?" Lily asked. "Even with me breaking the rules, you'll still be my friends?"  
  
"Of course Lily," Amelia hugged her tighter. "Our friendship should go down to way more then that."  
  
"You really mean it?"  
  
"Sorry about our overreacting." Dorcas said giving them both hugs.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about me really liking him. Well, starting too," she laughed.  
  
"C'mon," Dorcas jumped off the bed. "We should get out of this stuffy room," she looked miserably at the empty dormitory.  
  
"Right," Lily smiled.  
  
Lily smiled as they walked down the stairs laughing at Dorcas' impressions. She stopped when she saw Sirius.  
  
"You know," Dorcas said thoughtfully. "Settling down doesn't sound so bad."  
  
"Yeah, Remus could make it worth while."  
  
Lily laughed at her friends.  
  
"What have I been saying?"  
  
"We always knew you were the smart one."  
  
They walked towards the other side of the common room. The Marauders' eyes followed.  
  
"Dorcas, you're probably the only one who could make a guy like Black settle down."  
  
"Hey," Dorcas grinned. "I'm proud of it!"  
  
"Hello," Remus said with Sirius behind him.  
  
"Would you fine young ladies care to escort Remus and myself around the castle?"  
  
Lily nodded encouragingly. Dorcas and Amelia smiled grabbing their respected guy's hand. Lily watched them go out of the portrait hole and didn't notice James come and sit next to her.  
  
"I'm guessing you and them are okay now?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled.  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
"You can't get the goofy smile off your face can you?" she teased.  
  
"No," James wrapped his arm around her. "Not when you're around."  
  
She felt herself blushing. Before she could talk an owl flew into the common room. James looked up fearfully. His grip on Lily's shoulder painfully tightened.  
  
The blue, black, orange and red owl landed on the tabled and set the letter down in front of Lily before flying away.  
  
"I don't know that owl."  
  
"You don't want to."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked him while picking up the letter.  
  
"Read it," he urged on pulling her closer.  
  
She read it three times, the letter dropped and Lily pulled her hands to her face. James pulled her onto him and she cried on his shoulder. He felt it wasn't the time to ask. So he slowly picked up the letter and read it.  
  
'Dear Miss Evans,  
  
'We are sorry to inform you that late at night, Christmas Eve, your parents were attacked and killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named 's Death Eaters. Thankfully, your sister Petunia was not harmed.  
  
'Our condolences are with you and her. We are truly sorry.  
  
'The Minister of Magic'  
  
James sighed and held Lily closer. She sat up quickly.  
  
"I shouldn't be crying." She wiped away her tears. "It's not right."  
  
"Lily," said to her in disbelief. "You should cry. You need to."  
  
"I'm not aloud."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She told him about the rules.  
  
"Oh," he said after realizing she had broken another. And she had broken all of them for him.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
A tear fell down her cheek right as Dorcas and Amelia walked into the common room.  
  
"Oh my god!" Dorcas ran to Lily's side and whispered something into her ear. The three girls have left the room without a word.  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked. James handed them the letter.  
  
"My god," Sirius said fiercely. "Damn them!"  
  
"I know. And then guess what happened? She cried."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What's the big deal?"  
  
"Apparently, Lily, Dorcas and Amelia have these bloody rules. One of them is, 'Never Let Them See You Cry.' As in me. So she stopped."  
  
"That sure as hell explains a lot though. Doesn't it?"  
  
"That's not the point. I thought she liked me."  
  
"She does Prongs."  
  
"Obviously not enough to let me comfort her. Obviously not enough to let me see her cry. Obviously not enough to even call me a friend."  
  
"I thought you wanted to be more then friends though," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, but in order to ever be more then friends, you have to be friends first. She doesn't trust me."  
  
James walked up to his room and sat on his bed. Knowing for a fact that Lily should be in his arms. And knowing for a fact that being in guy's arms is way different then being in girl's arms. But not knowing that Lily felt the same.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus Aragorn! Yay! I'm done. I got bit by the plot bunny again-I need a Band-Aid or a piece of paper. 


	7. Rule Number Seven: Never Be Alone With a...

Chapter 7: Never Be Alone With a Guy Who Likes You  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Here's that chapter that I want to post because it's coming easily. I really want to post this story because I have a couple other stories I want to put on here.  
  
Chapter Seven: Rule Number Seven Never Be Alone With a Guy Who Likes You  
  
Lily Evans stared at the letter that she had been holding for three weeks since it came. Term was started and she needed sleep. But she stared out her window and let sleep pass her. She heard the soft snores of her dorm-mates. She smiled slightly, thinking that she would be okay one day. Without bothering to change out of her pajamas she walked down to the common room.  
  
The guy that she had been ignoring for three weeks was sitting down on the couch by the fireplace alone. She walked in and sat down on the opposite side of the room. He looked up but didn't smile. He looked up but didn't speak. He looked up but didn't walk over towards her. James went back to reading like she wasn't important. He was mad, Lily could tell. She blew him off because of a stupid rule.  
  
She stared at him frowning. Silence swept over the common room and she decided to walk over towards him. He looked up again; she sighed. Sitting down next to him she took what was occupying him.  
  
"The Lord of the Rings; The Fellowship of the Ring." She looked at him quizzically.  
  
He nodded slightly smiling at her.  
  
"Is it a good book?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"The Fellowship of the Ring," he said stupidly. "Read the back."  
  
Lily slowly took the book from his hand. She read the back; she had never heard of such a thing.  
  
"Have you read it before?" he nodded. "Oh."  
  
"Let's read it."  
  
They sat down on the couch. Lily comfortably placed herself in James' arms as he read out loud to her. She gasped at all the right places and laughed at the funny parts. Two hours later James finished reading the first book of the series.  
  
"Go on then." Lily said after he stopped.  
  
"It's over," she sat up quickly.  
  
"Over?"  
  
"Yep, over."  
  
"But it was just getting good."  
  
"There's another book that picks off where this one left off."  
  
"Have you read it?"  
  
"Sure," James smiled. "I've read the whole series."  
  
"I didn't know you liked to read." He shrugged making her smile. "Frodo's brave. I wish I was brave."  
  
"You are brave, you wouldn't be in Gryffindor if you weren't brave. Strider is brave too."  
  
"Is he your favorite character?"  
  
"Hmm," James thought on it. "I guess he is."  
  
There was an awkward silence where Lily and James just sat content.  
  
"So," James said slowly. "Are you scared?"  
  
"Scared?" she stared up at him.  
  
"Yeah scared."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Who isn't?" Lily sat up and moved closer to James.  
  
"Why would you be?"  
  
"Because I'm muggle-born," she said as though it were obvious.  
  
"You'll be okay," he pulled her closer to where she was sitting on his lap.  
  
"How can you be sure?" she sighed at him.  
  
"Because I'm here."  
  
He smiled at her and she kissed him. The kissed deepened but it was too sweet to be ruined by James' tongue (AN: That's weird to say but oh well and it means he didn't try)  
  
"Thanks for the other night," Lily said as they stopped kissing.  
  
"No biggie," he smiled at her.  
  
"Well thanks," she said with a yawn, as she drifted asleep comfortably in his arms.  
  
***  
  
"Prongs!"  
  
"Lily!"  
  
They woke up to the sound of their friends screaming in their ears.  
  
"Huh?" Lily said feeling James' arms around her tighten.  
  
"Well, well, well," Sirius smirked.  
  
"What happened?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sure, James, sure," Remus laughed.  
  
"No really," Lily defended. "We didn't do anything."  
  
"Except kiss," James said quickly. Lily playfully hit him while she blushed. "Hey, you kissed me-again. And I'll let it be known," Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"And after you kissed?" Sirius said hopefully.  
  
"We kissed and then we fell asleep."  
  
"Okay-what happened before you kissed?" Dorcas asked slyly.  
  
"We read," Lily said holding up the book.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You were alone Lils."  
  
"Rule number seven," Dorcas said. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Right," Lily said quickly getting up and walking away from them. "Sorry."  
  
James felt his blood pressure rise. Those damn rules. But he got up and went to get ready, he had Transfigurations to go to.  
  
Lily and James kept sneaking glances that day. Lily was thinking about how he could make her do anything if he wanted to. James was thinking about how those bloody rules were going to be the end of his thought of Lily Evans ever becoming Lily Potter.  
  
AN: Okay that chapter is over! I'll post more when I think of it! Yes!! I posted another one. Well I'll be off. Thanks for the totally awesome reviews! I know I practically died when he made out with her in his last scene! I knew I should have been an elf instead of a hobbit--:- D  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus 


	8. Rule Number Eight: Never Say Yes to a Mo...

Chapter 8: Never Say Yes to a Most Wanted Guy  
  
A/N: There are only 10 chapters! So I'm almost done! I hope you all like it!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. and her friends. The main song is Tim McGraw's. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 8: Never Say Yes to a Most Wanted Guy  
  
Lily sat in charms one morning doing nothing. She had already successfully did her charm and the counter-charm (if that's what it's called). Her friends were helping each other and Sirius was helping Peter. But James was alone and struggling. She walked up behind him.  
  
"Need some help?" he almost knocked her down when he turned around, but he caught her.  
  
"Um." he didn't answer.  
  
"Well?" she smiled.  
  
"I-well-I. um." He couldn't string a sentence together.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," she looked at him strangely.  
  
He watched her sit down and mentally smacked himself. Why did he have to get tongue tied then? She was willing to help. Plus, it would have been the perfect time to ask.  
  
"Prongs," Sirius brought him back to life. "What did Evans want?"  
  
"She wanted to help me with my charms."  
  
"And you declined?" Sirius asked shocked at his best mate.  
  
"No, not exactly."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't put a sentence together."  
  
"You're such a git."  
  
"Thanks friend."  
  
"No problem," Sirius grinned at a girl across the room who blushed like it was second nature.  
  
"Is she your new Flavor?"  
  
"Nah, my old one."  
  
"Gee," James sat in amazement.  
  
His eyes wondered to Lily, who was laughing at a joke her friend had told.  
  
While Lily was laughing, she was really thinking. The rules meant something to her friends, and she respected that. Besides, she used to hate the Marauders, so she wrote most of the 'Never, Most Want Guys,' rule. She'd never dream about going out or even falling for James Potter. It was the horrible James Potter!  
  
*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey ladies," Sirius Black said cheerfully in the end of their fourth year.  
  
"Yeah," was Lily's response.  
  
"What are you all doing this summer?" Remus asked.  
  
"Why do you all sit here?" Lily asked to James, ignoring Remus' comment.  
  
"Hey Evans, it's a free country," he threw some mashed potatoes at her.  
  
"Oh my god! My new shirt!" she picked up a fork and instead of getting food on it, she just threw the fork itself.  
  
"You bitch! You could have stabbed out my eye!"  
  
"Not with your glasses in the way, four-eyes."  
  
"Shut up brace-face," he threw a couple rolls at her.  
  
"Man-whore."  
  
"At least I can get some."  
  
"And I can't?"  
  
"Like I would know, or care," James smirked.  
  
"You're going to wish you were never born Potter," Lily said getting up and walking away.  
  
"I'm shaking in my boots, ugly bitch," he muttered.  
  
Suddenly a tray of food was all over him, and the metal tray itself was hitting him.  
  
"Slut," she muttered walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~ (A/N: I need to write a fic like that. I'll mine are Love/Hate)  
  
And now what was happening? The braces were off, and the glasses were cute. James no longer called her ugly, and Lily no longer called him a man- whore. He hadn't had a girlfriend all year. Because he wanted her.  
  
She glanced over at him; he was looking at her. But looked away when he saw her look over.  
  
Maybe she should forget about the rules. If James and her could be something more. Why not take it? Why not give it a chance? Her thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang.  
  
She, Amelia and Dorcas, walked out of the classroom and towards the Gryffindor tower. Lily had Muggle Studies next, and they had Divinations next. They dropped off their Charms things and split up, saying goodbye.  
  
Lily was about five minutes away from the classroom when James and the Marauders minus Peter joined her.  
  
"Hey Evans! Wait up," Sirius Black. Some things never changed.  
  
"What's up?" she said casually.  
  
"Why are you walking to class alone?"  
  
"They have Divination," she answered.  
  
"We knew that," Lily smiled.  
  
"Right," Lily looked at James then turned to Sirius. "Prongs is quiet."  
  
"I don't know why--Wait, did you just call him Prongs?"  
  
"Sure," Lily laughed as they reached the Muggle Studies classroom.  
  
"Lily," James finally spoke. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Save you a seat Lily," Remus said before walking into the room.  
  
"What's up?" Lily asked when James and her were alone.  
  
"Well," he cleared his throat nervously. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me Friday?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have my ways," he said slowly.  
  
"Sure," she smirked at him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked hopefully. And without thinking-  
  
"Yes."  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm done! I hoped you liked it. Sorry about the flashback but it just came to mind. Anyway sorry about the cussing but if you remember when you were fourteen, or when you will be (hmm) you probably cussed also. Review!!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus Aragorn 


	9. Rule Number Nine: Never Date a Most Want...

Chapter 9: Never Date a Most Wanted Guy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own HP. I just adore the characters enough to write about them. And the song is Tim McGraw's  
  
SORRY: I am sooooooooo sorry for the long wait... I haven't been in the best moods when my sister was home last time. AND I've been writing a fic with angelbud2233 UNKNOWN MARAUDERS check it out if you like what she writes, and you like what I write, you'll love it! Total drama! Oh and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed ANY of my stories. And now, I'm going to have to write more of He Loved Me. When I am able, I'll give personal thanks, but if you want to AIM me: OnlyOneAragorn I will thank you personally if it means that much because YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! Writing's my life, and without you all, I'd be lost! Thanks!  
  
Previously:  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yes?" and without thinking—  
  
"Yes."  
  
(A/N: Lily said yes to James about Hogsmeade)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rule Number 9: Never Date a Most Wanted Guy  
  
Lily looked in the mirror quizzically. She wanted to look good for her date with James. And yet, she wanted to look normal so Amelia and Dorcas wouldn't notice. Frowning at her long hip huggers and emerald shirt she tugged her shirt down, pondered about her hair, and fixed her eye-liner. When she found her appearance satisfactory she ran down the common room smiling broadly.  
  
Why she was smiling... she didn't know. To tell the truth she'd never think in a million years she'd be so ecstatic about seeing James Potter out of classes. She slightly cringed. Was she always this narrow minded at James? As she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked around for James and didn't see him. Did he, no, he couldn't have. He wouldn't stand her up... would he?  
  
Of course not. She remembered what happened after she excepted his proposal.  
  
*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily stared around the Muggle Studies classroom, flustered about what just happened outside. She dared a look at James, but turned away blushing when she saw he was staring right at her.  
  
"What happened outside?"  
  
Lily looked up to see Remus noticing her blush and looking at James.  
  
"I—nothing," she lied quickly, then looked away.  
  
"You can tell me. Just know that if he ever gets out of place, I'm here."  
  
"I can take care of myself. And he was perfectly in place by asking me to go to Hogsmeade with him!" she fired back, then clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Remus smiled, he knew how to get Lily to talk. All he had to do was question her ability and she'll cover a lie, break a promise, or let a secret slip. He knew that, and smirked as she started blushing.  
  
"And I reckon you said yes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know," Remus said giving James a thumbs up, to which James looked away nervously. "We're never going to hear the end of this. He's been wanting to 'woo' you forever. He's going to be so nervous, he'll probably be there twenty minutes early, and he'll probably wet himself from excitement."  
  
*~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~*  
  
'Of course,' Lily thought her herself as she sat down on the couch. He'd wet himself with excitement, but he wouldn't chicken out. Would he? Lily became ancy after ten minutes so she decided to go for a walk around the castle. After all she told Amelia and Dorcas she'd be around the castle busy, all night. When she walked out of the portrait hole she was surprised to see James holding a bunch of roses waiting for her.  
  
"I thought you had stood me up," she admitted walking over to him.  
  
James laughed nervously. "Never. I'm sorry, though. I should have clarified where we were going to meet."  
  
Lily nodded as he handed her the roses. "Thank you, James. They're beautiful."  
  
"Well," he said becoming more confident. "I would have gotten you lilies, but that's too cliché don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, very," she admitted.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
As they walked towards the one-eyed which, they stole glances at each other. Once they looked at each other at the same time, and turned away blushing identically. When James got to the witch he helped her into the tunnel.  
  
"Lumos," he said illuminating the tunnel.  
  
"How did you find out about this?" she asked softly.  
  
"Bored," he grinned.  
  
"This is how you get the food for the Quidditch parties, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," he admitted. "Now you know our famous secret. Whatever shall I do?"  
  
Lily giggled. "How long a walk is it?"  
  
"'Bout ten minutes, I s'pose."  
  
"How do you do it then? You seem to have the party ready before then."  
  
"Sometimes," James shrugged. "Remus and Peter go to the kitchens before hand. And Sirius and I go here. You all just don't notice 'cause you're too into our party."  
  
Lily nodded; she was impressed. As they reached the Honeydukes James knocked on the cellar. Luckily, Mr. Honeydukes, was down there and opened the door.  
  
"'Ello Jamesie boy! Got Sirius with ya, no? Who woul' this be?" the old man said smiling, with three missing teeth visible.  
  
"This is Lily Evans."  
  
"Never seen ya sneak over 'ere with a date 'fore. Special one 's she?"  
  
"Only the most," James said smiling.  
  
"Hi," Lily said walking up through the door.  
  
"Cute one, eh? 'Spect you're teachin' Jamesie 'ere some manners, no?"  
  
Lily laughed nervously, and luckily Mr. Honeydukes joined in.  
  
"You 'ave fun, now. And Jamesie, treat her good."  
  
"Always," James said. "Thanks again!"  
  
As James pulled Lily through the store right past Mrs. Honeydukes and Miss Honeydukes (the daughter) he stared laughing nervously.  
  
"They know you pretty well. Go through there a lot, Jamesie?" Lily mocked him.  
  
"Sort of," he admitted as he pulled her towards The Three Broomsticks. When they got inside and were served, he became nervous again.  
  
"I hope you're enjoying yourself."  
  
"Yes!" she said taking a sip of her butterbeer. "I love it!"  
  
"Me too," James said. He wasn't looking at his butterbeer, but at Lily who was smiling. She noticed and started blushing. "So," he coughed. "What would you like to do?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know. Maybe we could just walk around? Unless you had something planned of course," she said looking up at him again.  
  
"Truthfully, I was too terrified to plan anything. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
He smiled bashfully. Then, he threw some money on the table and followed her onto the grounds.  
  
"So," he said as they walked past Zonko's for the third time.  
  
"I didn't expect it to be like this," she said stopping where she was.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her, falling more in love by the minute.  
  
"You," she sighed. "And me. Together. It's just... I started thinking of us after a little while. But you're so different on this date. A different person, a timid shy James Potter, I wasn't sure existed."  
  
"I tried real hard not to let you see me like this," he said truthfully. "Girls don't fall for the timid shy James Potter. They like the confident, intelligent, star Quidditch player--"  
  
"Your façade, in other words?"  
  
"It's not so much as a façade. But... it's what I wanted to be. To get you to notice me."  
  
"That's what it was all about?" she asked looking into his hazel eyes. "My attention?"  
  
"You don't know how much those fights killed me. Maybe you couldn't see it—and I tried to hide it—but I felt it every time you... you didn't take me seriously. Or when you criticized me. I—"he stopped himself abruptly from saying those three small words that withheld a big meaning.  
  
She kissed him, over-come with emotion, she kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: And thus ends our beloved Hogsmeade date. I loved Mr. Honeydukes! He was so cool. Anyway, I am so sorry for this being not up to standard. I thought the end was good. And it's essential to the next chapter. Don't forget about what James DOESN'T say. It's important. Well, I'm giving away WAY too much of next chapter. In fact, I'm going to go write it now. It shall be up soon! Sorry for the long wait again and I love you all!! :-)  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus Always and Forever Marauders! 


	10. Rule Number 10: Never Let it go to Heart

Chapter 10: Never Let it Go To Your Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! This belongs to J.K. Rowling and Tim McGraw. At least the song and the characters. I own nothing. Besides J.K. likes FF! Yes I said it! And I'll say it again too! *grins*  
  
Hey! Thanks if you reviewed! I won't keep you busy! Here's more. ONCE AGAIN GO READ MY DOUBLE AUTHOR FIC: UNKNOWN MARAUDERS by myself and angelbud2233. Thanks!  
  
Rule Number 10: Never Let it Go To Your Heart  
  
Lily smiled to herself two Saturday after Hogsmeade with James. Amelia and Dorcas were looking at her oddly. As was Sirius and Peter to James (Remus knew about the date before hand). She stared out the window, James was outside practicing for the big Quidditch match they were having in one hour's time. She smiled spite it all. James was really different towards her. Now that he knew that him showing off was also a turn off.   
  
Those two weeks had been awkward for their relationship, yes. But they were both feeling extremely better, and it was as though they held a secret now. She didn't know how to break the news to Amelia and Dorcas. She wanted to date James. She knew that now, and was willing to admit it. Though she was still afraid to speak to James, and to speak to the Marauders; that wouldn't stop her from going to his Quidditch match this afternoon.   
  
Sixth year was coming to a close, but she smiled. She and James were better, their relationship was going somewhere. When she looked down at the Quidditch pitch she saw people enter the stadium. Slowly, she got up and left with the other Gryffindors. As she walked her mind fell on this morning before James left the Great Hall to practice.  
  
~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily yawned sitting down next to Amelia and across from Dorcas. As her friends talked about boys, school and make up, Lily watched James out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at her with a slight grin on his face. When she caught his eye she stood up.  
  
"I left my scarf in the dorm; I'll meet you down here, okay?"  
  
But Amelia and Dorcas waved their hands impatiently then returned to their conversation. Lily walked out of the Great Hall, into the Entrance Hall, where she waited for James. He came striding in two minutes after her, with Sirius on his heels.  
  
"I'll catch up with you in a minute, Padfoot," James said quickly then turned to Lily. Neither noticed Sirius watching them from the corridors end.  
  
"Hi James," Lily said smiling. "Good luck today."  
  
"Thanks! You're coming today right?" he stepped closer.  
  
"Yes," she said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"I'll score one hundred goals for you," he promise, leaning in for the kiss. Their lips touched and both felt that familiar ping in their stomach. Lily ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I've been thinking James," Lily began truthfully looking into his hazel eyes as the kiss ended. "I--"  
  
"Hey James!" called Fabian Prewett. "We better get going, eh?"  
  
James reluctantly dropped his hold around Lily.   
  
"Can we talk about it after the Quidditch match?" he begged.  
  
"Of course," she leaned and kissed his cheek. "Be careful."  
  
Fabian, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt pulled him away and Sirius was, for once in his life, silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*End*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily smiled again. In fact, she couldn't stop smiling. And she didn't bother to answer anyone when they asked her what's up. Her feelings had grown stronger with the secret meetings, passionate kissing, and hidden smiles. She had done what she promised herself she never would. She had fallen for James Potter.  
  
Everything about him struck her fancy. The way his smile was contagious, the way he messed up his untidy hair, the way he laughed. Everything. His hazel eyes where more open then her own green ones, which she thought was impossible. He made anything funny and she loved him for that. Love. She needed to let him know. Right now. Well, after the match. She had fallen in love with him.   
  
She got to the stands quickly and sat down, looking for James. He was standing down on the field with his broom over his shoulder talking intently to his teammates. Sirius spotted her and pointed her out to James. He looked at her and smiled and Frank Longbottom got his attention back on Quidditch.  
  
"And now for your Gryffindor starting line up!" a voice rang throughout the stadium. Amos Diggory, a seventh year Hufflepuff was announcing the game between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.  
  
"Chasers Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon and Captain James Potter!"  
  
James did a lap around the field behind his two fellow chasers then flew to the middle of the pitch.  
  
"Beaters Kingsley Shaklebolt and Sirius Black! Keeper Frank Longbottom and Seeker Fabian Prewett!"  
  
When all the teams were in position the Quaffle was tossed in the air and quickly grabbed by James. He flew in and out of the Ravenclaw Chasers, and dodged a bludger. Then he passed it to Marlene who passed it back and he scored through the left goal post.  
  
"Gryffindor has done extremely well this season. In fact, with this win they win the Quidditch cup, going five and zero. With Captain Potter they have a very good chance," Amos' voice filled the stadium, and the Slytherins booed.   
  
James put in another goal, after receiving the Quaffle from Emmeline and nodded towards the commentator.  
  
"I have been requested by James Potter, to give out this information. He wants to say that every time he scores a goal, it's for his number one girl: Lily Evans."  
  
Lily couldn't help but smile, no, she was beaming with joy. James Potter's number one girl. Her heart did a back flip and she half wanted to get a broom and fly out there to tell him.   
  
Unfortunately, the game went by slowly. James scored sixteen goals total, which is more then the whole Ravenclaw team put together.   
  
"Number one girl?" came Amelia's voice.   
  
"Yes," Lily snapped. "What's up?"  
  
"You tell us what's up! So you don't care about the rules you made?!" Dorcas yelled.  
  
"People change! Rules are not always meant to be kept!"  
  
"And you're not supposed to date James Potter!"  
  
"I'm not dating James! We went out once… ONCE!" Lily said irritably.  
  
"But you wouldn't mind being James Potter's girlfriend would you?"  
  
"Look! I'm not the most wanted girl in school anymore! It doesn't matter to me anymore! The only thing that matters is me and James! We are happy together!"  
  
"But you're not together!"  
  
"I don't care!" Lily looked at them and stopped yelling. "If you guys care about rules more than me then leave!"  
  
"It's nothing like that," Amelia said lowering her voice. "It's just, we know James! He's not anything you think."  
  
"Yes he is! He's perfect for me! I'm perfect for me! Can't you both understand that?"  
  
"You obviously need some time alone!" said Dorcas, walking away. Amelia frowned at Lily.  
  
"We'll talk about the rules later."  
  
Lily nodded relunctantly. Suddenly the Gryffindors cheered. Fabian Prewett flew around the pitch, triumphantly, holding the Snitch in his hand. Sirius and James were celebrating when Lily ran down to the pitch.  
  
"Hi," she said hugging James. "Congratulations! You were fantastic!" A little blush crept onto her face. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" he asked though he had a slight idea that he knew what she meant.  
  
"For the dedications," she smiled. She had really broken all then rules now. He was in her heart now, to stay forever and always.  
  
"Don't mention it," he kissed her softly then noticed his sweaty body against hers. "Oh! I'm sorry for getting you all dirty."  
  
She smiled, "Don't worry about it! It's fine, honestly."  
  
"So what did you want to say?"  
  
Lily smiled, it was now or never. "James…"   
  
Suddenly someone—Sirius—jumped on James' back yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"TO THE BAT CAVE!"   
  
James laughed, "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
After five minutes of congratulations the crowd had died down and Lily was feeling nervous.  
  
"Sorry," James said frowning. "Now that everyone's gone, we can talk."  
  
"James…" she sighed deeply, took a deep breath and said, "I love you."  
  
He looked momentarily frozen.  
  
"I just…" Lily didn't know what to say. "I did all this stuff! I mean, I broke all the rules for you… and I don't regret it, one bit. You're so different then I'd ever thought you would be. And I... I love you so much."  
  
A small tear fell down her cheek and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"So it's not too bold to ask you to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Lily laughed. She felt a weight lift off her shoulder. She whispered those three words again and was quite delighted to hear them back.  
  
"I love you, Lily Evans."  
  
And they kissed until the sun set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oh my god! This is the end of the story! See! They got together!! Don't you just love it! THANK YOU!! And please read my other stories! I've got so much more to post!! Love y'all! DOUBLE AUTHOR'S FIC: Me and angelbud2233 UNKNOWN MARAUDERS!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus 


End file.
